


Forward

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Of course you're gonna get along! [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't exactly need these trust exercises but...there was Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

"I'm not exactly good at this Sawada-kun..." Enma gulped and Tsuna could almost feel the small drop of sweat that was slipping down his forehead.

The brown haired boy smiled softly and pressed closer to the other boy, fingers tapping lightly on his own thigh.

"Haha, me neither actually...though Reborn told me it would help?" The remark sounded more like a question but Enma laughed quietly and wrung his hands together tightly. 

"You mean he demanded you do this."

Tsuna cringed and squeezed at the red head's shoulders from his standing position behind him.

"Um…yeah. Now just fall." Enma looked over his shoulder and pressed his atms tightly to his chest.

"T-tsuna I still don't see how this will-"

"Fall Enma. So I can catch you."

Crimson eyes widened before they shut tightly and let gravity take over.

"Oomph!"

Tsuna smiled down at Enma, his brown eyes shining with glee.

"I stood back a bit farther so you'd fall longer. How did it feel?"

Enma surveyed his position. He was caught right under his arms and the back of his head was pressed comfortably into Tsuna's warm stomach. 

All in all he hadn't been too afraid.

At all.

He told Tsuna so and the boy pursed his lips before pushing him up with a bounce. 

"You're supposed to think you're gonna fall..."

Enma straightened out his shirt that had ridden up on his back and blushed lightly as Tsuna studied him.

The Vongola boss never seemed to think he was all that scary but right now, while his eyes were trained on Enma, he looked almost…intimidating. 

Or maybe it was just the fact that Enma had never been comfortable with eye contact. 

Averting his eyes, Enma coughed.

"Well…I...I knew you weren't gonna drop me so…" 

Sighing, Tsuna smiled and shrugged.

"That's good I guess, haha. I was kinda thinking this wouldn't be much of a problem anyway. But you know Reborn, he's ridiculous." Enma nodded and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Yes, I know. Though I'm glad we did this, it's your turn though."

Enma laughed at the exasperated look Tsuna shot at the door where, on the other side, Reborn was probably listening. 

Stepping forward, the red haired boy whispered, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Tsuna turned slightly and looked intently at the carefree expression on the other's face.

They had been hanging out for about a week after all. Though with Enma, he could have never opened up to Tsuna. That's what he had been expecting in the first place anyway, but now he has a friend who he actually understands a little more than his others. 

It was just really nice to see the usually somber boy smile.

It's like...having a sudden blanket of warmth over you after being cold for so long. Almost like a hug.

A smile wormed its way onto Tsuna's blank face and Enma's eyes flickered from the expression to the floor before he settled for returning it softly. 

"Tsuna-"

"Ah, yeah! We should, you know, do the test thingy now."

Afterwards, they sat down at the small table in his room, sharing a small plate of cookies his mama brought in for them.

Tsuna was actually close to sweating at the moment because Enma wouldn't stop staring at him. It wouldn't be so bad if the boy would meet his eyes when he caught him!

By now, it was just getting awkward seeing as how he had no idea what to say to him.

"Um, Tsuna-san? Do you…do you think we could ever be friends? You know, if we never encountered the mafia business?"

Tsuna gulped down the cookie that was in his mouth and nervously looked at Enma's inquisitive face.

"I mean…I feel that we're friends now Enma."

If possible, his cheeks turned a color quite close to Enma's hair, but as he watched the other boss, he didn't look much different. 

Though he had a shocked expression that may have bothered Tsuna a little bit.

"Y-you think so? I didn't want to assume, seeing as how you have so many friends already. I didn't want to intrude on your family, it would be every type of rude if-"

"Enma! I do see you as my friend, "he smiled warmly and slid closer to the fidgeting redhead,"you understand me more than some of my familgia ever could. Don't ever think you're not, alright?"

Enma looked into Tsuna's eyes, relaxing instantly seeing the gold swirling in their depths.

"Of course Tsuna-san…um, thank you."

Enma had to laugh as the Dame-Tsuna he knew came out by Tsuna sputtering and scooting back.

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to get in your space and lecture you!"

Enma shrugged with a grin.

"It's fine. We should finish these and take them back downstairs though, right?"

"Oh! Yeah yeah, mama would want the dish." As if they both had the same mindset, both boys stuffed their mouths full and raced downstairs where Reborn was sitting.

He looked at the two of them, seeing their full cheeks and crumbs all over them.

Then he just shook his head, a small comment about "Dame bosses running around" slipping out easily. 

 

 


End file.
